


Don't Go

by Sapphire628



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Captain America is off on another mission with the Avengers. His girlfriend asks him not to do.





	Don't Go

Steve sighed as he pulled his uniform pants on. You stood in the doorway of the room silently begging him not to leave you again. 

“Please stop with the puppy dog look Y/N. You know I have to go.” 

“But do you have to? Why can’t the rest of the team handle it?” 

“Because we’re a team. We do this together,” Steve grabbed his utility belt, “I have to go. Lagos needs us. Their king …” 

“I don’t care about their King! I don’t care about what is tearing them apart this time!” you yell, “I care about you Steve. I love you and I don’t want anything to happen to you!” 

“I’m sorry Y/N. I have to go.” 

Without another word, he grabbed his helmet and shield and walked out. When the door opened, you could hear the roar of the Quinn Jet. You glanced out the window in time to see Steve climb aboard and take his seat next Thor. Once the jet was gone you walked into the bedroom and curled into a ball on the bed as tears slid down your face. 

** 

Several hours later you’re on the couch watching the news coverage of the fighting in Lagos. The Avengers are doing their hardest to keep the invading people of Wakanda away from the city. Bombs were exploding everywhere and you cringe as you see one land particularly close to Thor and Hawkeye. 

Then you see him. Steve, Captain America, the love of your life come running into the fray flinging his shield and throwing punches at the bad guys. Then in an instant he’s on the ground. You watch in horror as Thor grabs his ankle and drags him out of the line of fire. Unable to stand to watch anymore, you flick the TV off and head back to bed, praying your love will return to you. 

** 

Steve slowly climbed the stairs to his apartment. He hated to admit it but this mission had left him more than sore and bruised. His face was bruised and beaten and he had a large gash on his torso. When he finally reached the apartment door, he stopped to take a deep breath against the pain radiating through his body.

Dr. Cho had done what she could she take care of his wounds but his body had taken a beating. Sure, he trained every day and was incredibly strong but the people of Wakanda were no joke and he was still feeling the effects four days later. 

* 

Y/N sighed softly as she tied her robe around her body before opening the bathroom door. It had been four days since Steve had left with the Avengers for yet another mission. She hadn’t heard from him at all, in fact she didn’t know when he would be home or if it would be anytime soon. 

“Baby.” 

She gasped when she heard Steve’s voice. When she saw him however her shock turned to sadness when she saw how beat up he was. Tears filled her eyes as she walked down the hall to him. 

“Oh Steve,” she whispered as tears steadily slid down her face. 

As soon as her arms came around him, Steve wrapped his arms around her and held on as tight as he dared. 

“I’m okay baby.” 

“How can you say that?!” Y/N cried, “Look at you! Your face is all bruised.” 

“You should see the other guy,” he smirked trying to make her laugh. 

“Steven!” 

“I’m sorry babe. I promise it’s not as bad as it looks.” 

You just sigh and let go of him, walking into the bedroom. Steve sighed as well and followed you. 

“Baby.” 

“Don’t.” 

Steve sighed, “I really need a shower. Do you mind if I?” 

“Go.” 

He grabbed a pair of boxers and sweatpants from the drawer. As he walked to the bathroom, he pulled his t-shirt over his head. 

“Oh my god!”

“What?” he asked looking at Y/N startled.

“Your side! That gash!”

“Oh. Um yeah that.”

“Steve,” you say his name with such sadness, he walks to the bed and sits beside you. 

“It’s not that bad.” 

“Not that bad!? Steve what is the matter with you?! You’ve never gotten his hurt before.” 

“The people of Wakanda are angry. They want back what was taken by Lagos. They came with a brutal fight this time. We all took a hit,” he explained, “But baby I’m okay.”

“You have no idea how scared I get when you leave. But I know that it comes with being in a relationship with you. Avenging, saving the world, that’s who you are.” 

“Baby, I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.” 

You let out a small laugh as you wipe at your tears, “You are so much more than that and you know it.” 

“That may be so but to you I’m just Steve from Brooklyn. No matter where in the world I go or what mission I go on, I will always come home to you. You are my heart and my home. I will always come home to you. I love you.” 

You stare at him, tears sliding down your face, “I love you too.”


End file.
